


Kiss From A Rose

by lee_oh_lee



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, LWA, Love, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_oh_lee/pseuds/lee_oh_lee
Summary: Now that Chariot and Croix are professors at Luna Nova, what will happen between these childhood friends?





	Kiss From A Rose

The two teachers stayed after school. Chariot didn't have a choice since she had to do research in the library, but Croix was simply keeping watch over her former classmate, who was taking many books out from the shelves. Chariot knew Croix was in the library, but refused to acknowledge her presence. 

Chariot set her stack of books down onto a table and wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Finally making a move by coming up from behind Chariot, Croix ran her fingers through Chariot's long, blue hair. 

"My, my, your hair has gotten quite long, don't you think?" She spoke up. Chariot didn't reply; she didn't want to have to deal with the woman right after school hours. 

"Why don't you return it to its original, beautiful, color for me? Hm?" The woman asked with a smirk as she held Chariot's hair in between her fingers. 

Chariot unhappily returned her hair to its original red color and took off her glasses, setting them onto the stack of books. "If this is going to be about Akko, then you can leave me to my research." Chariot told Croix sternly as she turned around and looked her in the eyes. 

"Jumping to conclusions, now are we?" Croix replied sarcastically as she brought Chariot's red locks up to her lips. 

Chariot was unamused, yet, she felt something deep within. Deep down, she missed her friend. She missed the times they had together. The bond they shared... But those times have passed. They are adults, and teachers, now with very different intentions. "What do you want?" She asked bluntly. 

Releasing Chariot's hair, Croix smirked. "I want you, Chariot du Nord." She replied as she pulled Chariot's rather large hat, forcing the red haired woman forward. 

'Thunk!' 

A book had fallen off the stack, causing Chariot to wake up from her dream. 'It was... Just a dream..?' She thought to herself, 'But it seemed so real...' 

The professor looked on her shoulder to see that her original hair color was still hidden with blue. She sighed and pushed her glasses up with her pointer and middle finger before going back to what she was reading. 

In the distance, a soft chuckle could be heard coming from a young woman with lilac hair and green eyes. Since Croix was at Luna Nova, not only could she obtain information and such from Akko, but she could also see what her old friend was up to. 

Croix, with the help of a spell or two, was able to see and manipulate Chariot's dream. The reason behind it was simply so she could see Chariot's reaction and whatnot. The lilac haired witch contemplated whether she should interact with her old friend. After a few moments, Croix silently walked over to her old friend. 

"Oh, Croix..." Chariot muttered, putting her head in her hands. Two single tears fell from her eyes, falling onto the old book. 

Silently, Croix came closer to the other woman. "Yes?" She responded, now only a few feet away. 

Chariot's eyes widened; she did feel someone looking at her, but she assumed it was paranoia. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, the blue haired witch turned around, frowning and narrowing her eyes. 

"You..." Chariot spoke, standing up from the chair, "I don't know what you're planning, but I suggest that you leave." 

Croix chuckled and crossed her arms, "Are you sure?" She asked, moving a step closer. "That's not what your dream showed me." 

"We both know that you manipulated my dream, Croix." Chariot replied in defense, moving a step back, bumping into the table behind her. 

The lilac haired witch shrugged, "Guess there's no use in playing dumb when it comes to you. But it doesn't matter to me whether or not you're mad about such an issue." She stepped forward again. "In fact," She stepped closer- to the point where Chariot had to lean back due to Croix getting in her face, "How about we make your dream a reality, hm? Chariot du Nord?" She cooed into the woman's ear. 

Chariot attempted to cast a strong spell, but Croix interrupted it with a kiss. Chariot's hair continued to change to its original red color while the two witches locked lips. 

Once Croix pulled away, she smiled and raised an eyebrow, enjoying the furious and shocked look on Chariot's face. The now red haired witch was so shocked by the kiss that she didn't know if she should continue on with the spell, slap the woman, or what. She simply stood there in awe. As thoughts raced through her mind, she became light headed and her vision started to blur. The power that was wasted on nothing had a negative reaction on her body. 

Croix's eyes widened as Chariot fainted and almost fell to the ground. The lilac haired witch caught the woman in her arms and looked around to see if anyone else was around-- she didn't want to leave Chariot alone after she unexpectedly fainted. 

The woman sighed and picked up Chariot, carrying her bridal style. Luckily, Croix knew where Chariot's room was located. She carried the unconscious woman to her room and laid her down onto the couch, ignoring Alcor, who was glaring daggers at her. 

"Calm down," She whispered to the bird, "I didn't hurt her. She fainted." Alcor seemed to believe her, as he calmed down slightly. Croix pulled out a wooden chair from a desk and picked it up before gently setting it down beside the couch. 

Sighing, the witch crossed her left leg over the right and waited for Chariot to gain consciousness. Why was she staying by Chariot's side instead of leaving her at the library, or just leaving her alone? She had no idea. Usually she would think everything out beforehand, but this was not the case. 

A bit later, in the middle of the night, Chariot finally bolted awake, sitting up. "Croix!" She shouted, wide eyed. "..." She blinked a few times, becoming aware that she was no longer in the library. 

"Yes?" Croix replied in her no longer confident, teasing voice, but a tired and groggy reply. She had stayed up and kept watch over the red haired witch. 

Chariot turned her head, looking directly into Croix's eyes. "How did I... Did you..?" She asked the obviously tired woman. 

Nodding, Croix replied, "I carried you up here, set you onto the couch and waited here." She moved her legs and sat in a more comfortable position. 

"..." Chariot looked down and said nothing. 

"I.. I suppose I should get going." Croix spoke, standing up. But the red haired witch grabbed ahold of her hand and pulled Croix down so their eyes met, searching one another for something unknown. Before either of them knew it, they were kissing once again. 

"... You can stay here for the night. Tomorrow is Saturday, so neither of us will have classes to worry about teaching." Chariot replied once their lips parted. 

Croix opened her mouth to speak, but closed it and nodded her head. She took off her cape and set it onto the chair she was previously sitting on. 

A few minutes later, both witches had gotten changed into more comfortable clothing and lied on the couch together, face to face. 

"Did you get the idea to wear glasses for your disguise because of me..?" Croix asked out of curiosity. She knew Chariot never needed glasses, so they day must be fake. 

A light blush appeared on Chariot's face, "Yes, actually. I remembered the rectangular, thin rimmed glasses you wore, and decided to get ones similar to those." She replied with a soft laugh. "Speaking of which, do you not need them anymore?" 

Croix lifted her eyelid and tried to take out her contact, replying, "Well, let me show y--" Meanwhile, Chariot quickly tried to stop Croix and begged her to stop since it looked gross. 

"No, no, no! I know now-- You can stop-- Ah!" The red haired witch said with a laugh while Croix continued to take out her contact. 

"See?" Croix said with the contact now out of her eye and on her index finger, "Not very hard to get in and out." She replied with a smile. 

"Have fun trying to go get it back in your eye then. Was my suffering worth it?" Chariot asked with a smirk and laughed as Croix got up from in front of her, getting a small bottle of contact solution from her pants pocket and going into the bathroom. 

"Most definitely," Croix replied from in the bathroom while she lifted her eyelid once again to try to get it back in. A few moments later, she returned the contact solution and laid back down. 

The two chuckled softly and sighed. They obviously missed the times when they were younger and would play around with each other. Croix missed when they would look up at the night sky after Chariot was done practicing magic out in a field. Chariot missed when Croix would come to find her struggling with spells and comfort her. The words Croix had echoed through Chariot's head often-- "You've gotta believe. A believing heart is magic." 

The Wand had broken such a close friendship. At the time, the two witches were past friendship. They were lovers. Nothing could break the two apart. Even in the present day, the two deeply cared for, and missed, each other. 

As Chariot was staring into space, tears ran down her face. Croix frowned and knew exactly what the witch was thinking. The lilac haired woman gently put a hand on the side of Chariot's face, snapping her back to reality, and wiped the tears off her face. 

Croix herself started to tear up. The two were a mess of emotions, so Croix pulled Chariot close and held her tightly. Chariot sniffled and hugged her old friend. Moments later, Chariot lifted her head up and kissed Croix passionately. Alcor paid no mind to the two during their make-out session, but was relieved when they were done. 

The two held each other close. "Croix?" Chariot spoke up after a few seconds of silence. 

"Yes?" She replied softly. 

"I... I love you, Croix. I hope you can forgive me for what had happened in the past." 

"..." Croix had trouble finding the right words, "It wasn't even your fault in the first place. It was mine for being so selfish. I wanted it, but I was not worthy. I realize that now. You deserved it and worked hard to get to where you are today." She replied with a small smile as she kissed the top of Chariot's head. "I love you too, Chariot du Nord." 

With that said, the two fell asleep in each others arms. 

 

***

 

The next morning, Chariot woke up to find that Croix was gone. The witch sighed and figured that it was just a dream. But then, she sat up and noticed the chair with Croix's cape still on it. 'So... It wasn't a dream. It was real...' She thought, still shocked. 

A few moments later, Croix came out of the bathroom, almost completely naked; apart from underwear and a towel over her shoulder that covered her breasts. The lilac haired witch smirked at Chariot, "Awake so soon, even on weekends, hm?" 

Chariot tried to find words, but nothing came out of her mouth except embarrassed mumbling. She shook her head and her face went bright red. Chariot threw the blanket she was covering up with at the woman, "Croix!" Shouted the red haired witch. 

Croix caught the blanket that was thrown at her, "Do you not admire how I've matured?" Joked the woman with a laugh and a wink. Maybe it was a bit far, since the last time either of them had seen each other with little to no clothes was when they went to Luna Nova. She blushed lightly and put her bra on. 

"Very funny," The blushing Chariot replied with a smile and eye roll, "Now, while I do admire your figure," She admitted unhesitant, "You'll need to borrow clothes since your others are dirty." 

The red haired witch got off of the couch and walked to where she kept her more casual clothes. She picked out a crimson red shirt and black skinny jeans, hoping it would fit. Chariot then handed them to Croix, who put them on. 

"Thank you, I'll return these when I return later tonight," Teased Croix with a wink, which earned another eye roll from the red haired witch. Croix laughed nervously.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been waiting to post this for a while, and I do plan on continuing it at some point


End file.
